Forum:2011-05-30 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Re: The Missing Duke and da Hammer: You know, it doesn't seem out of the question that he got some help from the citizenry to put the hammer back, or even from a few jaegers. Think about it, half the town wants a Heterodyne back in the Castle, and the Jaegers would be able to move freely. Donovan Ravenhull 07:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well the Jagers can't help with the hammer as the bell is at ground level, and they must be outside of town, or at least hiding under it, but that coffee back pack gives me an idea, let Aggy sneak in and modify there brewing machine, then better that revenants, and they will be addicted too, so she can control the supply. Agathahetrodyne 16:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I see that the evil Professor Senear has more than just giant flying monkeys in his putrid inventory of aggressive wildlife constructs; he has a giant flying squid as well. I will now admit that Oublenmach has detachable legs and that he has unnatural strength and durability--not quite up to tackling someone as formidable as Mamma Gkika, of course, but considerable just the same. He evidently needs large sums of money to maintain his body, even though it was most likely the desire for money and power that got him into the shape he is now in. -- Billy Catringer 17:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I so love their full-page comics. Always so lush and full of detail. Let's see... Vanamonde sure does clean up nicely, don't he? Perhaps it's a semi-magical effect of the coffee, which I see he has procured a ready supply of, despite not being at the coffee shop? He and his entourage appear to be on the walls, facing into the city. So why are there battlements in that direction? I'm not sure we've ever gotten a good look at Castle Wulfenbach from this angle. Usually, we're seeing it head-on. The back fins look bigger from here. Also, what is it doing in Mechanicsburg airspace? Has it flown this way by accident while under attack? Why aren't the Torchmen attacking it? In fact, when is Castle Heterodyne going to weigh in? It would appear to be almost fully fixed last we saw it. Can it help with the fires in town? Will Agatha be able to convince it to help defend Castle Wulfenbach against its attackers? The spotlights and the airships and the fire and smoke all make it feel very Blitz-ish. Luckyblackcat 22:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The little fellow carrying that vast urn of coffee must be a construct of some sort. Ordinary humans could not carry that much liquid on their backs. Also, there is a red lamp on the coffee cask, a green lamp on the table upon which Vanamonde is standing and a blue lamp in the background, sheltered by one of the crenellations of the wall. The lamp between Vanamonde's feet is white. Red light added to green light that is added in turn to blue light will produce white light. Are the Foglios trying to hint at something here? Or are we being thrown a curve? -- Billy Catringer 00:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : The coffee container may have insulating layers (so the fellow doesn't burn his back and the coffee stays warm). The amount of coffee may be a reasonable amount for a trained person to carry. : I think you may be trying to read too much into the colored lights. (And I suspect the light in front of Van is intended to be yellow, not white.) Argadi 00:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::You could be right about the urn having sufficient insulation to make it appear overly large. As for the light in front of Vanamonde being yellow, it is necessary to remember that a truly white lamp would have had to have been a limelight back during Victorian Times. -- Billy Catringer 05:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : : why is Boris wearing a Heterodyne necklace? has he always worn one? Agathahetrodyne 03:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page ::Curious, I started looking at Boris and stopped and he is not wearing anyone's sigil, which makes me wonder what he is up to. In today's image, Boris Dolokhov is not there at all, but the character featured in all his bright eyed glory is Vanamonde von Mekkhan. -- Billy Catringer 05:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think the Torchmen might have gone inactive after Agatha used the device on the Castle earlier. Donovan Ravenhull 03:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I expect Castle Heterodyne to become involved the fight right after Von Zinzer and the Dingbots finish repairing that waterwheel in the .-- Billy Catringer 06:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, I fully expect the climax of this storyline will be Agatha, via the fully awakened castle, standing up and effectively taking control of the entire city, pushing out all threats. The question is, how will she interact with Klaus afterwards. Donovan Ravenhull 13:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC)